escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Bismarck klasse
De KMS Bismarck is een van de beroemdste oorlogsschepen die ooit gebouwd is, in de geschiedenis van de slagschepen. In tegenstelling tot de Bismarck kwam haar zusterschip KMS Tirpitz bijna nooit in actie. Hitlers plannen voor een Duitse herbewapening omvatte een marine die een ware uitdaging voor de Britse Royal Navy zou zijn. Centraal in de Duitse plannen stonden de twee enorme nieuwe slagschepen. Deze zouden overeenkomstig het Verdrag van Londen binnen de limiet van 35.000 ton vallen. maar in werkelijkheid overschreden ze de 50.000 ton. Blohm & Voss in Hamburg legde de kiel voor de Bismarck - indertijd bekend als Schlachtschiff F - op 1 juli 1936. De Bismarck trad op 24 augustus 1940 in dienst en na de eerste aanloopwerkzaamheden werd het schip in mei 1941 naar de Atlantische Oceaan gezonden. Na een sensationele tocht waarbij de Bismarck de slagkruiser HMS Hood tot zinken wist te brengen, werd het Duitse slagschip uiteindelijk zelf tot zinken gebracht door de Royal Navy. De kiel van de KMS Tirpitz werd in oktober 1936 gelegd, als Schlachtschiff G. Dit schip werd op 1 april 1939 te water gelaten en startte eind februari 1941 met de eerste zeetesten. In vele opzichten was dit schip identiek aan de Bismarck, maar de Tirpitz kende enkele kleine verbeteringen. Dit waren de toevoeging van twee sets van viervoudige torpedobuizen en de verbeterde voorzieningen voor de vliegtuigen. Na een langdurige oefenperiode in de Baltische regio kwam de Tirpitz voor het eerst in actie in september 1941 in de Finse Golf. Hierbij moest de Tirpitz een uitbraak van de Russische Oostzeevloot voorkomen. Vervolgens werd de Tirpitz naar Trondheim in Noorwegen gestuurd om de geallieerde konvooien naar Moermansk te verstoren. Tijdens haar eerste sortie slaagde het Duitse slagschip er echter niet in om het konvooi te vinden. De Tirpitz kon op 9 maart ternauwernood ontkomen aan een onderschepping door Fairey Albacore torpedobommenwerpers vanaf de HMS Victorious. De volgende operatie was een stuk succesvoller, maar dit gebeurde onbewust. Een wijziging in de ankerplaats van de Tirpitz leidde ertoe dat de Engelsen dachten dat het Duitse schip weer naar volle zee zou varen. Hierdoor kreeg konvooi PQ-17 de opdracht zich te verspreiden. Dit maakte echter dat de U-boten en bommenwerpers maar liefst 24 handelsschepen konden vernietigen. Hoewel de Tirpitz nooit meer een andere antischipactie ondernam, kon haar aanwezigheid niet over het hoofd gezien worden. De Royal Navy werd gedwongen om twee slagschepen en een vloot vliegdekschepen in de thuiswateren te houden, voor het geval de Tirpitz uit zou varen. De eerste van een lange reeks pogingen om de Tirpitz te vernietigen, kwam met een aanval door 'Chariot' menselijke torpedo's in oktober '42. Dit haalde echter niets uit. In september 1943 voer de Tirpitz weer de zee op, op weg om Spitsbergen te bombarderen. Later die maand doorbraken twee Britse minionderzeeërs de verdediging van Altenfjord en legden twee ton springlading onder de kiel van de Tirpitz, waardoor de 15-inch torens en de hoofdaandrijving zwaar beschadigd raakten. De reparatiewerkzaamheden duurden tot het voorjaar van 1944, maar op 3 april werd het schip alweer aangevallen. Ditmaal door veertig Fairey Barracuda duikbommenwerpers vanaf Britse vliegdekschepen. Deze brachten zeer veel schade toe. Twee nieuwe aanvallen in juli en augustus hadden weinig effect, doordat de steile zijkanten van de fjord het accuraat bombarderen vrijwel onmogelijk maakten. Uiteindelijk op 15 september slaagden Avro Lancasters van de RAF erin om de Tirpitz te raken met 5443 kilo zware bommen, die een verwoestende uitwerking hadden. De Tirpitz werd naar een plek ten zuiden van Trondheim gebracht om opgelapt te worden, maar twee nieuwe aanvallen door Avro Lancaster bommenwerpers resulteerden in de uiteindelijke vernietiging van de Tirpitz op 12 november. De Tirpitz werd geraakt door drie 5443 kg 'Tallboy' bommen en kapseisde. Het schip ging samen met 1000 bemanningsleden ten onder. De ondergang van de Bismarck De Britse konvooiroutes op de Atlantische Oceaan werden ernstig bedreigd door de kaperspraktijken van de [[Bestand:Bismarck_HMS_Dorsetshire.jpg|thumb|300px|De laatste ogenblikken van de Bismarck.]]Duitse marine. Toen de Bismarck, het modernste slagschip ter wereld, samen met de zware kruiser Prinz Eugen de thuishaven in de Oostzee verliet, maakte de Royal Navy zich terecht zorgen. Sinds het ogenblik dat de geallieerde scheepvaart haar konvooien liet begeleiden door escortes van slagschepen en kruisers, leverden de Duitse strooptochten steeds minder resultaat op. Om dit probleem op te lossen diende de Duitse groot-admiraal Reader te beschikken over een krachtige strijdmacht op de Atlantische Oceaan. Het samenbrengen van de in de Oostzee gelegen Bismarck en de Prinz Eugen met in Brest voor anker liggende Scharnhorst en Gneisenau zou een sterk geëscorteerd konvooi wel aankunnen. Aan deze operatie werd de codenaam "Rheinübung" of Rijnoefening gegeven. Alhoewel de Scharnhorst en de Gneisenau voor herstellingen in hun thuishaven lagen, kreeg admiraal Lütjens, de bevelhebber van de Bismarck en de Prinz Eugen, op 18 mei 1941 instructies om via het kattegat de zeetocht aan te vatten. De Bismarck en de Prinz Eugen stoomden heimelijk in noordelijke richting naar de Denemarken Straat. Hun vertrek werd echter opgemerkt en op 21 mei 1941 maakte een Brits verkenningsvliegtuig een foto van beide schepen. Onmiddellijk nam John Tovey, bevelhebber van de Home Fleet, de nodige maatregelen om de doorbraak van deze twee gevreesde oorlogsbodems naar de Atlantische Oceaan te verhinderen. Er bevonden zich immers elf konvooien op zee waaronder een belangrijk troepentransport. De bemanning van de twee patrouillerende kruisers Suffolk en Norfolk werd opgedragen elke beweging in de Denemarken Straat te rapporteren. Mijnen en pakijs beperkten de doorgang van de vaarroute tussen Groenland en IJsland tot 100 kilometer. Bovendien werd het zicht belemmerd door mist- en nevelbanken wat natuurlijk in het voordeel speelde van de zich "onzichtbaar" wanende Duitse mastodonten. Op 23 mei om 19.22u kreeg de uitkijk van de Suffolk de Bismarck in zicht. Slechts 13 kilometer scheidde het patrouilleschip van de Duitse kanonnen die een bereik hadden van 40 kilometer. Ongezien vluchtte de Britse kruiser in een mistbank en kwam pas tevoorschijn toen beide schepen gepasseerd waren. Ondertussen had de Norfolk de radioseinen van het zusterschip Suffolk ontvangen en zette koers naar de plaats waar de vijand gesignaleerd werd. Toen de Norfolk onverwacht uit de mist te voorschijn kwam, zag de bemanning beide Duitse schepen met grote snleheid op zich toekomen. Een vuursalvo van de Bismarck miste doel. De Norfolk ontsnapte ternauwernood en voegde zich bij de Suffolk in de achtervolging. Via de radar zagen zij de vijand op topsnelheid door de ijzige wateren van de Denemarken Straat stomen. Eénmaal de twee Duitse schepen gelokalisserd, voer het Britse slagkruiser-eskader van vice-admiraal Holland met onder meer de Hood en de Prince of Wales, op volle kracht naar de vijand om deze uit te schakelen. In de Bismarck zou de Hood echter een geduchte tegenstander krijgen. Zowel inzake grootte, bewapening, snelheid als incasseringsvermogen moest de Hood, de machtige maar reeds 20 jaar oude trots van de Royal Navy, voor de Bismarck onderdoen. Het zeegevecht begon vanop een afstand van 22 kilometer. De Britse schepen openden het vuurgevecht. Onmiddellijk beantwoordde het geschut van de Bismarck en de Prinz Eugen met salvo's van hun 38.1-cm kanonnen. Opgelucht stelde de bemanning van de Prince of Wales vast dat beide Duitse oorlogsdbodems het op de Hood gemunt hadden. Hun opluchting maakte echter snel plaats voor afgrijsen toen een treffer van de Prinz Eugen een hoog oplaaiende brand veroorzaakte op de Hood. Naarmate de afstand tussen de schepen verminderde werd het voor de toeschouwers op de Britse kruisers duidelijk dat de Hood geen partij was voor de Bismarck. Een salvo van de Duitse reus trof het dek van de Hood en raakte de munitie-opslagplaats, die onmiddellijk explodeerde. Deze enorme ontploffing scheurde het schip in twee; een reusachtige rookwolk onttrok de Hood aan het zicht. Bij het optrekken van dit rookgordijn was het Britse zeekasteel reeds gezonken. Van de 95 officieren en 1324 bemanningsleden overleefde slechts drie man de ramp. De aandacht van de vijandelijke schepen concentreerde zich nu volledig op de Prince of Wales, die de volle lading kreeg. Er brak brand uit op het voorschip en een granaat vernietigde de brug. Bovendien had de slagkruiser te kampen met een defect aan de mechanische geschutskoepels zodat elke salvo slechts uit drie in plaats van vijf projectielen bestond. Niet in staat zich behoorlijk te verdedigen besloot de commandant van het schip het strijdtoneel te verlaten en zich bij de Suffolk en de Norfolk te voegen. De Bismarck was echter ook niet ongedeerd uit de slag gekomen. Eén van de hoofdgeneratoren was door een granaat buiten werking gesteld. De mastodont had ook schade opgelopen aan de oliereservoirs, zodat twee tanks van 1000 ton brandstof onbruikbaar werden. Vlaggekapitein Lindemann wees op de twijfelachtige zeewaardigheid van de Bismarck en drong sterk aan op een terugkeer naar de thuishaven. Lütjens besloot echter de operatie verder te zetten. De ramp met de Hood dwong de Britse marine om alle zeilen bij te zetten. De strijdmacht H van vice-admiraal Sommersville kreeg bevel Gibraltar te verlaten en detrijd met de Bismarck aan te gaan. Om deze laatste tot een gevecht te dwingen, rekende men op de Swordfish-vliegtuigen van de Ark Royal. Deze vliegtuigen waren de enige die de op volle kracht varende Bismarck konden verhinderen veilig de haven van Brest te bereiken. Na een eerste mislukte poging troffen de vliegtuigen wel raak: een torpedo beschadigde de schroeven en blokkeerde de roeren. Lütjens zond volgende boodschap uit: '"Kunnen het schip niet meer besturen. Zullen vechten tot de laatste granaat. Lang leve de Fûhrer."' Op 27 mei voer de stuurloze Bismarck naar het noordwesten, recht in de armen van de King George V en de Rodney. Beide openden het vuur en bestookten de traag vorderende Bismarck met hun tien 35,6-cm en negen 40,6-cm kanonnen. Het Duitse zeekasteel verweerde zich, maar om 10.15u waren al zijn vuurmonden tot zwijgen gebracht. Toch bleef het murw gebeukte wrak drijven en wapperde de vlag fier in de lucht. Twee torpedo's, afgevuurd van de Dorsetshire, bezegelden echter het lot van de moegestreden reus en met de kiel naar boven verdween het schip in de golven. De jacht was voorbij, de zo gevreesde Bismarck was vernietigd. De ondergang van de Tirpitz [[Bestand:Battleship_Tirpitz.jpg|thumb|left|299px|Aanval op de Tirpitz door Britse vliegtuigen, 3 april 1944.]]De Tirpitz bracht de oorlogsjaren vrijwel permanent in deFjorden van Noorwegen door, omdat de ondergang van de Bismarck in mei 1941 wel had bewezen dat grote Duitse oppervlakteschepen eigenlijk te kwetsbaar waren voor lange rooftochten op de Atlantische Oceaan. Het schip heeft in totaal maar drie missies kunnen uitvoeren. Twee missies (operatie Sportpalast en Rösselsprung) waren aanvallen op kovooien, een missie (operatie Sizilien) was een gezamenlijke aanval met de Scharnhorst op Spitsbergen. Door haar aanwezigheid bij de Noordkaap heeft ze de geallieerde zee- en luchtstrijdkrachten echter wel lange tijd bezig gehouden. In het hoge noorden had de Tirpitz gezelschap van de Kruiser Admiral Hipper, het slagschip Scharnhorst en de pantserschepen Admiral Scheer en Lützow''. Toen de Scharnhorst bij een missie rond Kerstmis 1943 ten onder ging en de andere zware eenheden naar de Oostzee vertrokken, bleef de Tirpitz alleen in het hoge Noorden achter, wat haar de bijnaam verschafte van de '''Eenzame koningin van het Hoge Noorden'. Een eerste aanval op het schip door de Britse marine werd op 22 september 1943 uitgevoerd door een geheim commando van drie speciaal voor deze aanval ontworpen en gebouwde X-boten (mini-onderzeeërs). Bij deze Operatie Source werd wel zware interne schade aangericht, maar de Tirpitz werd niet tot zinken gebracht. Op zich was het een uitstekend plan om de kiel van de Tirpitz te breken met Amatol ladingen die allen onder de kiel werden gelegd. Doordat een der X-boten pech kreeg en boven water kwam, werd de bemanning van de Tirpitz gealarmeerd en werd het schip vlak voor de detonatie van zijn ligplaats weggemanoeuvreerd. Hierdoor werd de gezamenlijke uitwerking van de overgebleven ladingen aanzienlijk verminderd. De Britten lanceerden vanaf het voorjaar van 1944 aanval op aanval tegen de Tirpitz die in de Altafjord lag. Een viertal aanvallen had enig succes, de meesten misten echter het doel. Op 3 april 1944 werd de Tirpitz op zijn ligplaats in de Altafjord door een raid met Barracuda-torpedobommenwerpers en jachtvliegtuigen verrast; het schip liep enorme schade op en meer dan honderd bemanningsleden werden tijdens de aanval gedood. Door de geringe hoogte waarop de 800 kg bommen afgeworpen werden liep de Tirpitz echter inwendig weinig schade op. Op 24 augustus ketste een 250 kg bom af op een zware geschutstoren en wist een andere bom een aantal dekken te doorboren, zonder veel schade aan te richten. Hierna werd van ligplaats veranderd; het schip ging nu voor anker nabij Tromso. De luchtverdediging van de Tirpitz werd niet alleen continu versterkt met lichte FLAK, maar ook de 38 cm torens waren inmiddels in staat een speciaal soort fragmentatiegranaten te schieten om de aanvallende vliegtuigen al op grote afstand te kunnen beschieten. Verder is op de Tirpitz zelfs een periode een Würzburg-radar Gerät geïnstalleerd geweest, waardoor al op grote afstand een vijandelijke luchtaanval getraceerd kon worden. Focke-Wulf 190 jachtvliegtuigen zorgden voor de jagerverdediging. Een deel van het machinekamerpersoneel van de Tirpitz werd op de wal gestationeerd, aangezien het niet direct voor de verdediging van het schip noodzakelijk was. Op 15 september was een aanval met Avro Lancaster bommenwerpers van het 617e squadron succesvol en drong een 5.500 kg 'Tallboy' bom - destijds de zwaarste bom - in het voordek, waardoor er veel schade ontstond. Door de schokgolven en eerdere beschadigingen was het schip niet meer in staat om een hoge snelheid te varen. De Kriegsmarine achtte de Tirpitz niet meer volledig herstelbaar, althans niet zonder die te verslepen naar een droogdok in Duitsland, wat te gevaarlijk was. In Britse ogen bleef de Tirpitz echter een potentieel gevaar, dat geëlimineerd moest worden. De Tirpitz ging nu voor anker vlak boven een zandbed. Dit moest verhinderen dat het schip in de diepe fjord verloren zou gaan indien het tot zinken werd gebracht. Op 12 november 1944 werd de Tirpitz door Britse Avro Lancaster bommenwerpers, ook weer met 'Tallboys', eindelijk tot zinken gebracht in de Tromsofjord. Door nabijtreffers was het zandbed onder de Tirpitz volledig weggeslagen, waardoor het schip kapseisde. In het gekapseisde schip zaten 1.058 bemanningsleden opgesloten van wie er 87 gered konden worden, door ontsnappingsgaten in de bodem te branden. Tussen 1949 en 1957 werd de Tirpitz tot schroot verwerkt. Links * Foto's wrak Bismarck * Tirpitz * Armor protection of the Bismarck Categorie:Zeemacht Categorie:Oppervlakteschepen